Juliana Pasteur
|fgcolor= |image=JulianaPasteur Card Head2.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |birth=c. 2462 |death=March, 2502 |race=Terran |faction= Umojan Protectorate |job=Paralegal (?–2481) :Invalid (2481–2502) |gender=Female |height= |hair=Blonde |eyes=Sapphire |family=*Ailin Pasteur (father) *Arcturus Mengsk (paramour) *Valerian Mengsk (son) }} Juliana Pasteur of Umoja was the daughter of Ailin Pasteur and mother of Valerian Mengsk.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. Biography Juliana Pasteur's mother died while she was young. She attended the Umoja Institute and grew into the life of an upper class Umojan teenager. From a young age she developed anti-Confederate feelings. Liaison with Arcturus Mengsk Juliana and her father, Ailin, visited the summer home of Angus Mengsk on Korhal in 2478. Ailin was there to discuss a secret agreement with Angus Mengsk about allying against the Confederacy. That day, Angus' son Arcturus stealthly entered into his own house, putting the Mengsk Dynasty security team on high alert, a fortunate event for them as the Confederacy had launched a secret attack against the Mengsk Dynasty that day. After the battle, Juliana Pasteur met Arcturus, who was interested in her. Juliana Pasteur began to return interest in Arcturus Mengsk as a result of the meeting. Later that year, Arcturus Mengsk graduated from Styrling Academy, and Juliana Pasteur visited him. After the graduation, they danced and kissed, which excited the crowd around them. Arcturus told her of his plans to join the Confederate Marine Corps, before becoming a prospector. Juliana said that he would become a general in six months. In the two months after graduation they spent much time together, Arcturus shunning his family as a result. She kept his choice of career secret, attending the Close of Session speech delivered by Angus Mengsk alongside her father two months later. When Mengsk joined the military, the two wouldn't see each other for two years, Juliana meanwhile completing her studies at the Umoja Institute. She became a paralegal, working at a firm that specialised in stellar shipping laws. All the while, she and her father continued to make regular trips to Korhal to see Angus. Eventually, Arcturus Mengsk, now a lieutenant in the Marine Corps, and Juliana met again on Tyrador IX. They went out on a date, which was interrupted by Snake Tattoo and other anti-Confederate rebels; Pasteur's security guards and Mengsk were able to fight them off, and both guards died during the conflict. The two survivors then spent the night together, before Mengsk returned to Korhal next morning. He immediately cut off all contact with her. Divided Family Juliana Pasteur soon found out that she was pregnant. She told her father not to tell Arcturus, otherwise he'd never see his grandson. She didn't want Mengsk to know so as not to distract him from his duties. In nine months, she gave birth to a son Valerian. She had left her job as a paralegal to raise her son. She became ill with a carcinoid tumor, which over time sapped her strength and even damaged her memory. After the Guild Wars, Ailin called Mengsk to Umoja, just as he had achieved his dream of becoming a prospector, to introduce him to Valerian; he was outraged that Juliana never told him. She explained her reasons to him and asked for him to bond with his son. Unfortunately, when Mengsk interacted with Valerian, he saw him as weak, and, criticizing Juliana's parenting, he threw out Valerian's books and replaced them with ones he saw as "more appropriate". Juliana snapped at him, telling him that he was more like his father than he thought. On the Run With Arcturus' family murdered by the Confederacy, he feared for Juliana and Valerian, as he had sent a message about them to Korhal. To avoid assassins, he told them to go into hiding, and, insisting on taking over Valerian's education, hired his old sword fighting instructor Master Miyamoto, to instruct him in all matters academic and physical. She imparted her beliefs into Valerian as she raised him, that freedom and liberty were fundamental human rights.2015-12-02, BlizzCon 2015 The Future of StarCraft II Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-12-09 For six years, they had been moving from planet to planet, never staying in one for place for too long. Meanwhile, Juliana became disgusted with Arcturus when she found out about his use of psi emitters at Antiga Prime. Juliana's tumor continued to sicken her. By 2500, she was back on Umoja, and had to use a wheelchair to move around. She told Valerian not to let his father control him. When Arcturus Mengsk came to visit, six months after the establishment of the Terran Dominion, they were attacked by the Confederate Resistance Forces. During the early stages of the battle, Juliana fell out of her chair and had to be rescued. She spent the battle in a safe room. Over the next eighteen months, her illness got worse and she sometimes mistook Valerian for his father. However, she still had lucid moments, and before her death, she continued to insist Valerian become his own man. Legacy Juliana's funeral was held on Umoja. Arcturus, Valerian, and her father were among those who attended. Her portrait decorated the Queens of a deck of playing cards.ChaosComix. 2010-06-04. DeviantArt Blizzard Starcraft Poker Set. deviantART. Accessed 2013-03-01. The same portrait was hung aboard the Bucephalus during the Second Great War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Dangerous Game. (in English). 2010. When Valerian became emperor of the Dominion, he strove to make his rule egilitarian and progressive, remembering the values his mother had imparted to him. Trivia *Juliana Pasteur appears as the queen in the StarCraft II Poker Set, with her card in various states of defacement by Raynor's Raiders depending on the suit.StarCraft II Poker Set. Blizzard Entertainment. 2009. References Category:Terran characters of I, Mengsk Category:Umojan characters Category:People of Umoja